Healthy way of life
thumb|right|335 pxbritish customs and traditions Nowadays people are getting more and more concerned about the food they eat, about the air they breathe, the way they look and feel. Going in for sports american view on healthy lifestyle From my own experience I can say that some of my friends are hooked on aerobics ,shaping , stretching and bodybuilding. A professional sportsman is always pleasant to look at: he doesn`t smoke or drink alcohol, keeps to a healthy diet, avoids junk food and takes regular hours. Beginners should start with basic exercises to get them moving. Regularity is the basic rule. However, you should get doctor`s approval first. From my point of view, swimming is an excellent exercise. It doesn`t strain the muscles. It also helps flexibility, stamina, and heart and lung capability. Cycling is wonderful for balance. You can practice it both outdoors and indoors on a stationary bike. Yoga is also an ideal option. Both your body and your mind benefit from yoga classes, as it tones the muscles and relieves tension. An hour`s brisk walk or jogging every day maintains perfect fitness and wards off asthma, back aches and insomnia. So all these exercises combined with healthy diet will provide you with healthy body and a piece of mind. And of course no smoking and no too much alcohol. Healthy dieting Some of my friends are hooked on crash dieting while others are either sugar freaks or salt cravers. Most of my friends eat meat , but some of them are vegetarians. Personally I am for a well-balanced diet. This is a diet that contains daily servings from each basic food group: meat, vegetable and fruit, milk bread and cereals. Meat helps you have a strong and healthy body by providing protein. Dairy products build strong teeth and bones by providing calcium. Fruit\vegetables help you have healthy gums, good eyesight, etc. by providing vitamins A and C. Bread\ cereal gives you energy by providing protein, iron and several B- vitamins. Fats\sugar are fast sources of energy. Unfortunately ,people nowadays prefer fast food and between-meal snacks. They are low in nutritive value and too high in calories and sugar. Some excellent snacks are yoghurts, carrots, apples, cheese and fruit juice but not `junk` food. You can stick to a low-fat, high –fiber diet and eat everything without putting on weight. It`s out of question that `we are what we eat`. So eat healthy, cooked, nutritious and various food; low in fats and sugar; and all to a reasonable degree. And no crash diets and starving to death. Some of my friends are hooked on crash dieting while others are either sugar freaks or salt cravers. Most of my friends eat meat , but some of them are vegetarians. Personally I am for a well-balanced diet. This is a diet that contains daily servings from each basic food group: meat, vegetable and fruit, milk bread and cereals. Meat helps you have a strong and healthy body by providing protein. Dairy products build strong teeth and bones by providing calcium. Fruit\vegetables help you have healthy gums, good eyesight, etc. by providing vitamins A and C. Bread\ cereal gives you energy by providing protein, iron and several B- vitamins. Fats\sugar are fast sources of energy. Unfortunately ,people nowadays prefer fast food and between-meal snacks. They are low in nutritive value and too high in calories and sugar. Some excellent snacks are yoghurts, carrots, apples, cheese and fruit juice but not `junk` food. You can stick to a low-fat, high –fiber diet and eat everything without putting on weight. It`s out of question that `we are what we eat`. So eat healthy, cooked, nutritious and various food; low in fats and sugar; and all to a reasonable degree. And no crash diets and starving to death. thumb|diving is another opton but is more expensive thumb|swimming doesn`t strain your muscles